1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electric tool such as a portable router or a portable trimmer having a lever for fixing a housing to a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a conventional portable electrical tool such as a portable router or a portable trimmer has the structure including a motor, a cylindrical housing which accommodates the base, and has a chuck provided at a tip of a rotation shaft of the motor for detachably holding a tip tool, and a base having a surface plate which slides on an upper surface of work material and allows the tip tool to protrude from the surface plate downwardly (for example, see JP-U-59-118504), and a cylindrical portion including a cutout portion to have a substantially C-shaped cross section.
In the portable electric tool having this structure, a bolt provided at the cylindrical portion is rotated to deform the cylindrical portion having the C-shape to fix the cylindrical housing for preventing movement of the cylindrical housing in the cylindrical portion or to allow for movement of the cylindrical housing in the cylindrical portion. With the structure, the amount of protrusion of the tip tool from a surface plate, i.e., the cutting depth is adjustable.